


Bastard

by kimminhara



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, a bit angst, only a bit i promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimminhara/pseuds/kimminhara
Summary: a surprise from Park Woojin to Park Jihoon.





	Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff with the same title

The dinner is going very well. We eat under the dimly lit lighting of a French restaurant. It was such a nice restaurant, it was hard to book a table. It was not full, just few patrons here and there. Just a few other couples trying to have a romantic dinner in this romantic restaurant. 

"I need to go to the toilet for a bit. Excuse me," he said. My boyfriend for a year. It's been a year, in fact tonight is our first anniversary. 

"Sure," I said

A few minutes passed and suddenly someone was screaming. All the people inside the restaurant stopped what they were doing to see what happened. The screaming was once again bounced across the four (maybe more) walls of the place. And wait.. Is that my name that’s being screamed? As I tried to look around, I found my boyfriend at the stage that was used for performances inside the restaurant. 

"What the hell is that idiot doing up there?" I said under my breath

"Hello, everyone. My name is Park Woojin. I have a special event for my loved one tonight." He winked at me. 

‘Dude!! Get down from there!’ My eyes were screaming those words at him. 

"Jihoonie, it's been a year since we dated and even more years since we’ve known each other. It's been a tough year for the two of us. Remembering that I chased you around when you didn’t even bat an eye at me. It was hard. But knowing that you became mine, made it all worth it," he said. 

I had a hunch at what he was going to do. Is that idiot going to do what I'm thinking he's doing? In front of all these people? I thought I made it clear that I wanted it simple. 

After taking a deep breath, that idiot continued,  
"And thinking back at it, I don't think I want to continue this relationship. It was so hard to meet you, I was depressed . I needed you when I faced the lowest point of my life, to cheer me up, yet you were never there. You were so busy. I feel like your patients were you lovers instead of me. So, I want us to break what we have now. I can't continue this anymore. It was so hard." Woojin said

I was speechless. It was so far from what I think he would do tonight. Ignoring the feeling of the broken-beyond-repair heart of mine, I stared at the guy that stole my heart many years ago. I can't cry. It would humiliate me. I won't humiliate myself for a jerk like him. Taking a deep breath, I stand up from my seat ignoring all the looks that were thrown towards us. 

"So? " I asked. I tried to toughen my heart and made my voice stable. It was hard to control my feelings in front of all these people.

"So, I want you to take off the ring that I gave you and put it on the table. I will give it to someone that I think deserves it more than you do"  
My heart broke more. Did this guy just say that he would give the ring that I had worn to his future lover? He is so shameless. I know he is stingy but I didn’t think it would be to this extent. 

I pulled the ring that sat on my ring finger harshly and slammed it on the table. After that, I glared at the bastard that was my ex boyfriend and started to leave. 

I can't believe the humiliation that I faced tonight. Believe me, that guy better not show his face in front of me anymore or I will castrate him. It hadn’t even been a few steps and I heard that sickening voice again, calling my name again. 

I stopped but didn’t turn my body around to look at that guy. A few seconds later, I heard a few gasps. 

"Would you marry me? " that idiot said. 

Wait.. Did I hear it right? I turned around to face a smiling Woojin on his knees , holding what seemed like a ring box containing the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. 

"Would you marry a bastard like me, baby? So, I can see your face first every single morning and every night before I sleep. Even when we don't have time for each other, we could still meet each other. So, I can finally claim you as mine so no other guy can. So, I can comfort you if you feel down, be there with you when you feel happy, be there for you when you are sick, till the end of our time?"

Suddenly, I felt like I couldn’t stand anymore. It was too much. I fell. And that bastard was still smiling on stage. What a jerk. I don't know what happen but I threw my shoes at that dumb smile. It hit his knee. He laughed. 

"So? I'm tired of kneeling baby. Please give me an answer now." He had the nerve to said that. 

"NO!! " I screamed 

"Aww.. Pretty please?? " he had the nerve to act cute at this crucial time. I hate him!! 

"Big NO!! " I screamed again. 

Finally he stood up and walked to where I sat. Everyone else just stood where they are. Thinking back, they didn't even do anything all this while, except for watch all this drama unfold. 

Now Woojin kneeled in front of me,  
"Pretty please, princess? "  
Did he just look at me through his eyelashes?? What the-?! 

Before I knew it, I bitch slapped his handsome face. After a while, he smiled. That damn smile again. What a jerk. 

"Is that a yes? " his smile was so goddamn cheeky, I hate it. 

I gave him The Finger™. 

He scoffed, "the other finger, baby." 

I glared at him. I hate this psychopath, but I love him more than I hate him. 

I made a face and extended my ring finger at him. He laughed and put the ring on me. 

“Happy?” I asked him.  
He got up and smiled. He pulled me by the waist as we exited the restaurant. There was a small applaud from the other restaurant-goers. Looking at his annoying smile, I couldn’t contain mine as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you reading this well. thank you<3


End file.
